<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adúltera (día 7: infidelidad) by diamondsnsins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342332">Adúltera (día 7: infidelidad)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins'>diamondsnsins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurokura week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Female Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Multi, Nen abilities, Transformation, Violence, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika nunca ha creído en el amor hasta que conoció a su actual pareja, pero no es realmente la persona que Kurapika piensa. </p><p>Fanfic para el día 7 (infidelidad) de la Kurokuraweek 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurokura week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adúltera (día 7: infidelidad)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias: Esto es 100% un fanfic Kurokura aunque contiene un poco de heterosexualidad rara (?) si eso les incomoda, no lo lean.</p><p>Este fanfic está fuertemente inspirado en el poema Adúltera de Juan de Dios Peza, incluso hay fragmentos del poema marcados en cursiva a lo largo de la historia. Esto es básicamente Chrollo devolviendole la jugada a Kurapika.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Tienes, como Luzbel, formas tan bellas,<br/>
Que el hombre olvida al verte, enamorado,<br/>
Que son tus ojos negros dos estrellas<br/>
Veladas por la sombra del pecado.</i>
</p><p>Kurapika nunca ha buscado el romance en su vida. La simple idea de enredarse en una relación de ese tipo era inconcebible para él. Era un hombre que sólo vivía por y para la venganza, lo cual le había funcionado bien. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando conoció a su primer y actual pareja sentimental. Como si fuera por obra del destino, se encontraron por sus contactos con el bajo mundo mientras ambos buscaban información para cumplir con sus objetivos. Kurapika la vio por primera vez en un bar usado como punto de reunión para obtener información útil y, aunque Kurapika sabía apreciar la belleza de una mujer, nunca había quedado embelesado por alguna chica en particular. Era dueña de un largo cabello ébano y de una figura envidiable, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Kurapika fueron sus ojos: eran de un color negro inigualable que ni en todos los años que llevaba recorriendo el mundo había visto unos así. Casi como si ella lo hubiera estado observando también, sonrió cuando atrapó a Kurapika viéndola. Ah, aquella sonrisa contenía tanta coquetería, pero no una vulgar y simple, sino una elegante y natural. El joven rubio se sintió ligeramente inquieto cuando la mujer en cuestión se acercó a él, probablemente dispuesta a darle una golpiza. </p><p>-¿Debería tomar tu mirada como un cumplido?- preguntó la dama</p><p>-No, lo siento mucho si la incomodé, fue muy maleducado de mi parte- Kurapika respondió genuinamente apenado</p><p>-Para nada- contestó la chica tratando de restarle importancia -Esta es la primera vez que vengo por aquí y por tu expresión puedo deducir que tú también </p><p>Kurapika no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, tal vez esta mujer era un potencial enemigo, era sospechoso que se acercara de repente a él.</p><p>-Juro que vengo en son de paz- la mujer alzó sus manos, mostrándose inofensiva -Tal vez tú tengas información que yo necesito y tal vez yo tengo información que tú necesitas.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kurapika con un poco de desconfianza, sus años de cazador lo volvieron aún más paranoico</p><p>-Estoy buscando justicia. Más bien venganza. Quiero ver sufrir a un desgraciado político que hundió a mi ciudad en la miseria. </p><p>La solemnidad en la voz de la mujer lo conmovió. No importa qué tan buena actriz sea una persona, no había manera de fingir aquello, lo sabía porque él buscaba lo mismo. </p><p>-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó la mujer después de sentirse tan expuesta al confesar aquello.</p><p>-Te lo diré si me dices tu nombre primero</p><p>-...Lilith </p><p>Kurapika terminó por confiar en aquella mujer, por lo que intercambiaron información y sus números por si acaso. Sin darse cuenta, Kurapika podía considerar a Lilith una aliada en quien confiar. Incluso una vez por azares del destino, tuvieron que enfrentar algún opositor de Kurapika de su tiempo en la mafia juntos, Lilith cubrió su espalda toda la pelea. Realmente podía confiar en ella. Después de un tiempo de ser aliados, Kurapika empezó a considerarla una amiga más e incluso la presentó ante su grupo de amigos. No podía dejar de pensar que tenían cosas en común: ambos habían sufrido en el pasado por causas externas y buscaban venganza, amaban la lectura y eran muy metodicos. Por ello, no le pareció extraño cuando Lilith comenzó a hacer avances románticos aunque él no sabía muy bien qué hacer.</p><p>-No hagas eso, por favor...- Kurapika pidió mientras trataba de tomar distancia de Lilith, quien lo había acorralado contra el enorme ventanal de su habitación de hotel. La chica lo había ido a visitar con una inocente visita de amigos, pero pronto escaló a algo más.</p><p>-¿Acaso no te gusto?- preguntó Lilith con un dejo de tristeza</p><p>-Sabes muy bien que eso no importa, el único sentimiento en mi corazón es la venganza, pensé que tú más que nadie lo entendería</p><p>-Lo hago, sabes que eso también es mi mayor motivador, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando te conocí. ¿Tú no sentiste nada?- volvió a preguntar, ella sabía perfectamente que era la debilidad del rubio</p><p>-...</p><p>-No tienes que decir nada más- Lilith sonrió a la par que alojaba la corbata de Kurapika</p><p>Después de aquella noche, ambos decidieron establecer una relación sentimental. A pesar de que en el pasado Kurapika pensaba que tener pareja sólo sería un estorbo para cumplir con su objetivo, eso no pasó con Lilith. La mujer le ayudaba a recolectar los ojos de la gente de su tribu, incluso ella contribuyó con dinero de su bolsillo para lograrlo. Kurapika apreciaba el gesto, pero le recordaba constantemente que ella debía seguir enfocada en su meta, Lilith sólo ignoraba los reproches del rubio diciendo:</p><p>-Aunque me vea así de increíble, no olvides que sigo siendo mayor que tú. Yo sé lo que hago, niño.</p><p>
  <i>Y no turbas, hipócrita, el reposo<br/>
Del pobre hogar con que tu falta escudas,<br/>
Porque a besar te atreves al esposo,<br/>
Como besara a Jesucristo Judas.</i>
</p><p>Todo marchaba bien... o eso pensaba Kurapika hasta que, por azares del destino, vio a Lilith besando a otro hombre. La sangre empezó a hervirle, lágrimas escurrieron sin su permiso, quería explorar y pedir una explicación en ese instante, pero no sería prudente armar un escándalo en público. Pidió a cualquier ser omnisciente existente que su pareja no se diera cuenta de su presencia para poder encararla más tarde cuando ella volviera al departamento que compartían. El dolor sólo era equiparable a lo que sintió cuando regresó y vio a su familia y amigos muertos. Maldijo el día en que aquella forastera había entrado a su vida. Quería estallar en mil pedazos mientras esperaba a que llegara, pero... ¿qué haría? Jamás se había encontrado en tan angustiosa situación. Su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la mujer que lo había hecho sufrir.</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kurapika al verla</p><p>-¿No puedes decirme "hola, mi vida, te he extrañado" como la gente normal?- dijo Lilith con su típico afán de sacar al rubio de sus casillas. Sólo que esta vez, no tendría el efecto de siempre.</p><p>-Quiero una explicación. Hace un momento te vi besando a otro hombre en una calle cerca de aquí- Kurapika hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su pareja e insistió de nuevo en su pregunta</p><p>-Así que me viste...</p><p>-¿Por qué? Pensé que... me amabas</p><p>Lilith se sorprendió al ver el deplorable semblante de Kurapika, el pobre hombre se veía tan débil e indefenso que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.</p><p>-¿¡Te estás riendo en mi cara!?- preguntó el rubio sacando su ira por completo</p><p>-Mi sueño de verte sufrir se ha cumplido, bastardo de la cadena</p><p>Kurapika se paralizó por completo, sólo hay una persona que diría eso...</p><p>Ante su incrédula mirada, Lilith poco a poco se derretía como un caucho para dar paso a otra persona, una que conocía bien.</p><p>-¿Te gusta mi nueva habilidad?- preguntó Chrollo, saliendo de aquella extraña piel que Kurapika alguna vez llamó Lilith -Siempre pensé que sería divertido hacer algo de actuación, aunque no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo</p><p>-¡Maldito!- gritó Kurapika al momento que materializaba sus cadenas, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que no podía moverse. </p><p>Chrollo aprovechó el estado del rubio para apresarlo</p><p>-¡Voy a matarte!- exclamó Kurapika tratando de liberarse, sólo recibió otra risa de Chrollo</p><p>-No puedes ni sacarme de encima, ¿y así piensas matarme? Los humanos son tan débiles cuando juegas con sus emociones. </p><p>Kurapika no pudo impedir que una lágrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla. Toda la situación era una pesadilla: primero el engaño, luego descubrir que la mujer en la que confió nunca existió y era en realidad su enemigo jurado. Quería vomitar sus propios intestinos al pensar en lo repulsivo que era todo eso. </p><p>
  <i>En este siglo en que el honor campea,<br/>
No te ha de perdonar ni el vulgo necio.<br/>
Hieren más que las piedras de Judea<br/>
Los dardos de la burla y del desprecio.</i>
</p><p>-¿De verdad planeaste todo esto para joderme la vida?- preguntó Kurapika, de nuevo luchando por su libertad.</p><p>-Lo planee todo, hasta la infidelidad. Fue divertido ver tu lado más vulnerable, ahora creo que de verdad me gustas</p><p>-Eres un maldito enfermo</p><p>Chrollo sólo río, casi como si quisiera decir "lo sé"</p><p>-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- preguntó Chrollo, aunque Kurapika sabía que era una pregunta retórica -Tal vez debería tomar tu cuerpo como tú tomaste el mío </p><p>Kurapika entró en pánico al escuchar la peligrosa sugerencia</p><p>-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- Kurapika le advirtió</p><p>Chrollo negó con la cabeza</p><p>-¿Por qué? Sigo siendo tu amada Lilith, no lo olvides. No olvides que estás enamorado de mí- dijo Chrollo antes de besar a Kurapika apasionadamente.</p><p>
  <i>Desdeñas los sagrados embelesos<br/>
Del casto hogar de la mujer honrada,<br/>
Y audaz ostentas, al vender tus besos,<br/>
Las llamas del infierno en tu mirada.</i>
</p><p>Kurapika se dejó llevar por el momento hasta que recordó que Lilith no era real, estaba asqueado al recordar su verdadera identidad. Mordió ferozmente los labios de su atacante para detener aquel vil beso. Chrollo volvió a sonreirle cuando se apartó, ni siquiera el dolor de la profunda mordida le borraba esa burlona sonrisa de la cara.</p><p>-Para ser sincero, nunca esperé que serías tan rudo en la cama. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa la primera vez que estuvimos juntos- dijo Chrollo para después limpiarse la sangre que corría por su mentón.</p><p>Kurapika aprovechó el pequeño descuido de Chrollo para girar el pesado cuerpo sobre él con sus piernas, ahora era él quien apresaba al pelinegro. Kurapika puso sus manos sobre la tráquea del hombre y comenzó a asfixiarlo con todas las fuerzas que había recuperado. Incluso cuando Chrollo estaba agonizando, nada le quitaba la juguetona expresión de su rostro, eso sólo hizo que Kurapika ejerciera más presión para finalmente terminar con la vida de aquel hombre. </p><p>
  <i>Mañana, enferma, pobre, abandonada,<br/>
De la mundana compasión proscrita;<br/>
El Honor, cuando mueras humillada,<br/>
Sobre tu losa escribirá: ¡Maldita!</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Creo que este es el fanfic más wtf que he escrito. Tengo un headcanon de que Kurapika es entre pasional y rudo en la cama, estoy 100% segura de que el hombre es medio sádico, sólo miren su poder... ¿Cadenas? Sospechoso. Por otro lado, acabo de notar que accidentalmente convertí a Chrollo/Lilith en el sugar daddy/sugar mommy de Kurapika porque compró ojos escarlatas para él lol. Creo que no sería tan OoC que a Kurapika le gusten las personas mayores porque él ha sido bastante maduro desde el primer arco, actualmente tiene 20 años pero se comporta como tu jefe frustrado cuarentón.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>